1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emboss roll for embossing nonwoven fabrics or the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hitherto, in order to emboss nonwoven fabrics or the like, the nonwoven fabric is sandwiched by an emboss roll so that the emboss pattern carved on the surface of the emboss roll is transferred.
However, since the conventional emboss roll is provided with the projections for forming embossment in the form of, as shown in FIG. 4, a sharp edge 2, these edges 2 of the projections 1 can shave the surface of the nonwoven fabric. As a result, filament shavings adhere to the emboss roll at which the shavings gradually grow. Therefore, performing of embossing work at the subject portion can be prevented. In addition, the adhered shavings finally adhere to the product, causing for the appearance of the product to deteriorate. In the worst case, pin holes can be formed in the nonwoven fabric.